kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 87
Kubera asks Leez if she has an answer to his question. Shocked, Leez tries to ignore him and leave, but realizes upon seeing a sign that she's lost. Kubera tells her that he's the only one who can help her, and repeats his question. Leez climbs out of the water to put some distance between them, then asks him why he's in child form. Kubera turns into adult form, but instead of feeling embarrassed (like he expected her to be), Leez complains that it's gross for an adult to be using a children's tube. He returns to child form, blaming humans for being blinded by appearances. Leez ponders his question again, and asks him if he'll stop following her if she says she doesn't want to live. Kubera states that he'll kill her in that case, much to her chagrin. Thinking of her current companions, he tells her that if she chooses life based on the reasons she has now, she'll end up regretting her choice. Leez returns his question. She notes that since he appears to know the future, he must know what will happen to himself as well. She asks him what he'll be doing, while she's living in regret. Kubera sees himself standing under a large tree. A person calls out his name, then notes that he isn't Kubera anymore. The person adds that Kubera will not be easily forgiven, even if he starts being honest, so he should try using cunning and deceit, like when he tricked Ananta. Kubera tells that person that he has no wish to repay wrong with wrong. The person says it is up to him, but reminds him that his opponent already knows how the battle will end, adding that only fools fight battles they are destined to lose. Leez still ponders her situation, and then deduces that if she lives, there must be some kind of benefit to him. Kubera tells her that he doesn't know, since he isn't Visnu. To his surprise, Leez concludes that he's basically asking her to choose in his place, noting that everybody sometimes wants someone else to make decisions for them. Smiling, she chooses to live and watch over him to see whether he ends up happy or sad. She tells him that she knows he's not a bad person. Kubera looks upset. He sees a future insight of Leez, where she tells him to get lost and not come any closer or she'll kill him. He realizes that the future he sees has changed, as Leez is addressing him differently. He wonders why, then returns to adult form, fully clothed. He offers to take Leez wherever she wishes to go. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode: ** (surprised Leez): I like characters whose expression changes quickly. They're fun to draw. ** (Leez trying to swim away): God Kubera in child form is taller here than in his Golden Knight appearance. If that was kindergartener-sized, this is his elementary school size? ** (Kubera's 'Oh, my!" expectation): ...No way Leez would say such thing. She's got her shorts on as well. ** (Leez looking down from a ledge): Not much to write about this episode. Well, there've been many important story elements in this episode but I shouldn't comment on such things. So all that remains are light-hearted comments like these. It's up to you whether or not to believe that floating in a tube is really God Kubera's idea of fun. * Of the location in Kubera's thoughts: He later brings Leez to the same location. * Of Kubera tricking Ananta and regretting it: This is mentioned in a flashback with Agni. Sagara later recalls begging Ananta not to trust Kubera. * When Leez talks about whether her staying alive would benefit Mister, Kubera answers that he doesn't know, since he isn't Visnu. Visnu can see the consequences of all choices. See the spoiler section in Ep.61. References